Chemicals React
by gublerland
Summary: He watched as her lips parted slightly, their cherry red colour teased him, tugging at his heart strings. Austin & Ally two-shot. Based on the song by Aly and AJ.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: I got distracted from my CSI fic even though I said I wouldn't and I just had to write this! The song featured is Chemicals React by Aly and AJ, it just fits them so cutely. Enjoyyyyy.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Austin & Ally or any of the characters from the show. This is purely for entertainment.

* * *

It was early evening by the time Austin joined Ally in the practise room, they'd both been busy all day, Ally with running the shop whilst her father was out of town and Austin with keeping up with Dez, tired was definitely an understatement for what they were both feeling by the time they sat down to discuss Ally's new song. She had written it late last night whilst thinking about someone or to be a bit more specific, her feelings towards that certain someone. Their image had caused a spark inside Ally as she ferociously wrote down these lyrics, pouring her heart and soul into this piece which she hoped would be Austin's first mega hit, one that she hoped would get him signed and on the map in the world of music.

"So, how about it starts like this?" Austin placed his fingers on the keys and softly began to play a sweet tune on the piano, starting slowly before he began to increase the tempo as he hummed the song Ally had just started writing for him. He looked at her from the corner of his eye, staring at him so intently, a small smile on her petite face which was now mirroring his. She was so talented; she had only begun to write this song yet it fit so perfectly to him, to his voice. She was perfect at this; moulding words into a shape, into a structure which would help him capture his inner talent, help him channel his thoughts and feelings into a lyrical matter. Sometimes, Austin wished he had her ability to write such beautiful songs and sometimes he felt guilty that he was keeping her trapped under his thumb, writing songs for only him not being able to sing on her own, the only thing that made him feel guilty about that was the fact that he liked it, he liked having her around him constantly, writing for him, helping him and just being there for him. He stopped playing and rested his fingers on the keys, tilting his head in her direction slightly, "What do you think?" He watched as her lips parted slightly, their cherry red colour teased him, tugging at his heart strings.

"It was good, exactly how I pictured it. The slow start is good but maybe we could keep it like that? Have it as your first soft melody?" Her voice was timid as she raised her suggestion, Austin was known for his pop style, his enticing beats and fast moving songs which raised peoples moods and had all the girls screaming but Ally wanted this one song to be different, she wanted it to have feeling, she wanted it to be Austin's first song that people listened to and felt a connection with him, felt like he was trying to speak to part of them and tell them that feeling is good. Their eyes met for a moment and Ally hesitated, wondering if she should take back her earlier statement but she decided to instead, show him what she meant, "If you played it slowly, all the way through, it would have more meaning to it right? More emotion, like this, watch." Ally placed her hands where Austin's were moments ago and she began to play the same tune, this time a little slower and she sang along.

"_You make me feel out of my element_

_Like I'm drifting out to the sea_

_Like the tides pullin' me in deeper_

_Makin' it harder to breathe"_

Her voice was gentle and sweet and it mesmerised Austin in ways he really didn't know could happen. He watched her as she closed her eyes, putting her heart into the song, into those words and he felt the urge to reach out and touch her, caress her face, do something to show her that he understood how she felt. His eyes trailed her face, slowly following the lines of her cheek bones, her jaw and it wasn't until now that he realised how perfect she truly was, not just in her musical talent but in her flawless personality, in her loveliness and in her outstanding way of seeing the true beauty in everything around her. Her chestnut curls cascaded past her shoulders, shining in the dimming light from the window in the practise room and Austin found himself moving, his hands being gently placed on top of Ally's and his voice mingling with hers in a magnificent melody.

"_We cannot deny, how we feel inside_

_We cannot deny_

_Were you right, was I wrong_

_Were you weak, was I strong, yeah_

_Both of us broken_

_Caught in a moment"_

Ally could have sworn she had actually stopped breathing. Was this actually happening? Were she and Austin really singing a song she wrote about her feelings for someone together? Ally opened her eyes and looked at him; she could feel the passion in her own voice as she sang her song, their synchronised words mixing together like they were meant to be doing this. What were they doing? Were they just singing her song together because it felt like more, the butterflies in Ally's stomach and the flutter in her heart told her that it was definitely more. Ally was suddenly aware of every inch of her body; it was all on fire from Austin's touch, from their legs resting next to each other, their hands lying on top of one another, their arms brushing together, folding together and their heads, their faces inches apart.

"_We lived and we loved_

_And we hurt and we jumped, yeah_

_But the planets all aligned_

_When you looked into my eyes_

_And just like that_

_The chemicals react"_

They both stopped in sync, their eyes locked, their hands entwined together, their rapid hearting beating together. Ally's breath hitched as she felt Austin lean in towards her slightly, she wasn't prepared for this. Her lips parted as he took one of his hands off hers and began to slowly trail it up her arm. Ally felt her heart flutter and the butterflies in her stomach went on a rampage, knocking a nauseous feeling into her system. She lifted her free hand to the side of his face and pushed the stray blonde strands of hair away from his eyes, "Just like that." She smiled softly at him before getting up off the piano bench and walking away from him, away from their moment.

Austin sighed "Yeah, just like that."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: I feel like I disappointed people (and myself) for not adding a kiss in the end there, so I decided to make this a two-shot. Prepare yourself for some major fluff! And thank you to those who reviewed (_queenc1, GravitationZERO-001, Prezzie_) it always means so much so this one is for you guys. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Austin & Ally or any of the characters from the show. This is purely for entertainment.

* * *

Austin Moon was a boy who always knew what he wanted. He'd known ever since he was a little boy that he wanted to be famous, he loves the spotlight, he loved the attention, he just loved being noticed. Each year, since he can remember, Austin would always write a little Christmas list to Santa, it would contain only two things, the present of his choice for that year and to be famous when he grew up. Austin always woke up on Christmas day and found the present he had wanted, sitting at the end of his racing car bed (he had it up till he was fifteen, sadly now it's just a metallic frame) with a nice red bow wrapped tightly around it. When he found out Santa was in fact his parents, he wasn't really as bothered as all the other kids his age, he knew that if a magical being couldn't grant him his wish to be famous then he would, he would take the world by storm and show them exactly why he should be noticed. His parents were always so supportive of his dream, even when he wouldn't win the school talent show or the local band of the year awards in his small community, Austin's parents were always there with encouraging words and hugs which reassured him he would reach his dream. But by the time he reached sixteen, his dad grew tired of his son demanding to be a rock star.

"Why can't you be a dentist like your cousin? Or a teacher like your mom? Or even a mechanic like me?" His dad would always moan at him every time he brought up his dream.

"Because dad, they're normal jobs for normal people, I'm not normal, I can't do that kind of stuff, I'm meant to be famous." Austin would always reply with a smile.

So when he met Ally he knew she would be his ticket to stardom.

Now Ally Dawson is quite the opposite of Austin. Sure, she had big dreams, she would love to be a singer (if she could ever get over her stage fright) but her upbringing, mainly accomplished by her father, meant that Ally understood not everyone's dreams come true. It didn't mean she still didn't wish for these things, she still didn't dream about being up on stage, belting her heart out to a song she had composed herself but she knew that maybe it wasn't a big possibility, there was a slim chance that maybe she could one day reach her dream. So instead, Ally focused on getting straight A's at school and helping her father run his shop and she came up with a back-up dream, she'd one day run her own music store but of course, that's only if some talent scout never snapped her up in time. Writing songs was Ally's only passion, it was her only way of communicating her thoughts and feelings into reality, she was never any good with telling someone exactly how she felt, she even struggled to tell her father she loved him sometimes, words were just not her thing but lyrics were.

Ally always remembers fondly that one of Trish's birthdays, the anniversary that'd they'd known each other for ten years, Ally was struggling with what to get Trish not only for her birthday but as a big symbol of their friendship and how much she meant to her. It took days for Ally to think of something even remotely suitable until she was hit with a brilliant idea whilst watching an episode of her favourite TV show. She wrote Trish a song and even though Trish was less than impressed when she sang it to her (she was hoping for something more gold and expensive) Ally was finally able to put into words her gratitude towards their ten years of friendship. Trish had actually been a little overwhelmed when she heard the song the second time around, this time actually paying attention and she fought back tears as she told Ally that she was her best friend forever.

Austin may be Ally's ticket to overcoming her fear and finally being the star she deserves to be.

Which is why they found themselves sitting in Ally's bedroom, on a Saturday night, trying to put the finishing touches to their new song.

"There I think we're done!" Ally smiled widely at Austin, impressed with herself and a little with him, he had been some help.

"Ally, it's amazing, this song is going to rock!" Austin grinned like a little boy and Ally giggled at him, he always had a way of making her laugh and smile and all other things good. It was his boyish charm which had enticed her in the first place, the way his eyes lit up when he sang her song and the way he made her feel. He made her feel like she was important, that without her, he wouldn't be where he was today, he wouldn't be wanted and semi-famous, he'd just be plain old Austin Moon, the boy his parents wanted him to be and she liked that, she liked how he felt like that towards her. She tried to convince herself it was just because he appreciated her talent but she knew that as soon as she looked into those big beautiful eyes of his that the reason she liked that feeling so much was because she liked him, she adored him and his little ways of making her feel good.

"Yeah, I guess." She replied, biting her lip softly before looking down at her book, scribbled with notes.

Austin offered her a smile, "So you going to tell me who the songs about then? Dallas I presume?" He made a mocking laugh as Ally smacked him on the arm, a stern look on her face.

"No it's not about Dallas, it's not about anyone, it's just feelings and stuff."

He leant a little closer towards her on the bed, his cheesy grin annoying her once again, "Aw come on Ally, it has to be about someone, can't just be about 'feelings' or whatever." He imitated her voice as he said the word feelings, hoping to rile her up, he loved it when she got angry at him but only because she couldn't, however hard she tried she couldn't never be a hundred per cent angry at him.

"Shut up Austin, it's about no-one okay so just drop it!" Her voice was stern and annoyed, her eyes never reaching his, they stayed stuck on her book, scanning the pages and pages before her. She'd lied to him obviously; of course the song was about someone, genius like that doesn't just appear from thin air, she needs an inspiration. Ally smiled to herself as she recounted the night she wrote the song in her head, she was sat cross legged on her bed, her hair screwed up in a bun and her favourite song playing quietly in the background. She was flicking through pictures on her phone she'd taken earlier in the day on her trip to the beach with Trish, Dez and Austin when she stumbled upon one in particular which caused her inspiration. It was one of her and Austin, both sitting on his towel, showing off their stupidly dazzling smiles towards the camera, his arm resting around her waist and her head titled to rest on his shoulder slightly. Recalling how she felt in that exact moment was what caused her to race into a song writing frenzy, she remembered her heart beating rapidly as his hand came to lie on her waist, gently placed on the expanse of skin her light red bikini did not cover. The smell of his suntan lotion and aftershave mingled and made their way into her nostrils and she became light headed before her eyes trailed down to his naked torso and in that moment she realised what she'd been pretending to hide for weeks, she was definitely attracted to Austin Moon. And that's what caused her to write this song, hoping not only would she impress him but he too would feel the same way.

"Ally, come on, I'm your best friend, you not gonna tell me?" He feigned sadness and pouted out his lip, causing Ally to force back giggles as she tried to remain being focused on being angry at him for prying too much into her personal life.

"Just back off Austin okay?" She refused to look up at him still, her eyes now trailing along her carpet floor, taking in note every little detail about it hoping in time he'd get bored and leave.

But Austin would never get bored of her, "Ally stop being silly and just tell me, it's not like I'm going to say anything. If I remember correctly, you're the one who told Dallas you liked him not me!" Smiling gently at her, he leant over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

This time, Ally felt he had pried too far, "That's it Austin," She shouted, jumping off her bed, causing her notes to scatter across the floor, "Get out and go home!" She pointed her perfect little finger towards the door and watched as Austin stayed put, crossing his arms and smiling like he was amused at her little outburst.

Ally growled under her breath and stormed over to her door, yanking it open, "Out Austin." She stood firmly, staring at him deeply.

Austin stood up and placed one hand on the door, slowly pushing it shut until it left Ally backed up against it, her hand still wrapped tightly around the handle, "Why Ally? Why should I leave when you've given me a hundred reasons to stay?" He lowered his voice, his smug smile gracing his lips as he leant in towards her, "I think the only reason, you're getting so defensive about this song," he paused for a moment, amazed at his new growing confidence he felt every time he was around her, "Is because it's about me." He watched as Ally gulped nervously and he inhaled, taking a big chance and he leant in further and closed the gap between them.

Fireworks. It's exactly how he pictured it would be as he gently brushed his lips against hers, afraid that if he kissed her too hard (even though his mind was begging him too) she'd break under his touch. By the time she responded to his kiss Austin was lost in her, he felt his mind go numb as she moved her lips beneath his, gently but then slowly increasing the pressure. Austin raised his hands and placed them in her hair as Ally placed hers on his hips, wanting to hold him as close as she could.

After what seemed like hours of kissing and holding, Austin reluctantly pulled back and looked at Ally, his smile never fading off his face.

"You were right yano Ally?" He said breathlessly

"About what?" She replied, tightening her grip around his waist, slowly pulling him closer, she didn't want to waste any more time.

Austin softly sang to her, his sweet voice making her knee's go weak, "When you looked into my eyes and just like that the chemicals react."


End file.
